


Crimson Snow

by Phoenix_MartinezRide



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Car Accident, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_MartinezRide/pseuds/Phoenix_MartinezRide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the accident that killed Rose and the Dragomirs, but with an extra twist: what if the accident wasn't an accident?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments of Impact

•So this is just something I've written on my iPad in a time of no Internet connection. It was just a random thought. "What if the car accident wasn't an accident?"•

Rose's pov

I climbed in to the backseat of the car, laughing at some joke Lissa's father had made. As we sat down, both Lissa and I smoothed out our matching white dresses. We were going to some royal party, one that I would never have been invited to, if not for my connection to the Dragomirs, a Moroi royal family. I was best friends with Lissa, their daughter and I knew I would be getting looks from the Moroi, being the only Damphir there as a guest and not as a Guardian, but it didn't really bother me.

Lissa's older brother, Andrè, looked between me and Lissa

"In those dresses, you guys could be twins!" He said.

We all laughed at this, because it was completely ridiculous; Lissa was a Royal Moroi, tall, slim and pale and I was a Damphir, tanned, athletic and short.

The laughter and happiness was interrupted by my shouts to look out, coupled with Lissa's screams. Without any warning, a large tree fell across the road, in front of the car. We suddenly veered off the road, and into a different tree. After the impact, I saw Liss leaning over me, screaming at me to wake up, that I promised I would always be there for her, and then everything went black.

Lissa's pov

I couldn't believe what was happening. Just a minute ago, we had been laughing and joking, and now we were all hanging upside down in a wrecked car covered in our own blood? At first all I saw was darkness. Then, as I blinked a few times, my vision cleared up, but only slightly.

I called out weakly, praying for an answer

"M-mom? Dad? Andrè? Anyone?"

I was answered with soft groans, and dared to hope they were ok.

We were in one of those cars with three rows of seat and my mom was in the front, with Jamie, of of our Guardians, driving. My dad and brother were in the middle and Rose and I were in the back. I couldn't see anyone in the other rows, so I slowly looked at the seat next to me.

What I saw there will haunt me for the rest of my life.

My best friend was hanging, slumped against the door in a large pool of blood. There was a large spider-webbing smash where her head had hit the window. Her head was still gushing blood and that was when I noticed that she was the only one who didn't even groan.

Hands shaking, I unbuckled my seatbelt, yelping as gravity pulled me towards the car roof that was lying flat against the snow.

I crawled towards Rose and reached upwards, pressing my ear against her chest. I listened, willing myself to hear her breathing, or heartbeat or whatever it was you were supposed to listen for. Nothing. I heard nothing. I undid her seatbelt, letting her fall to the ground.

"Rose! Rose, wake up! Please! You said you'd always be there for me! You promised! You can't leave!" I shrieked, shaking her back and forth by the shoulders.

I willed her to wake up, to come back to us. I wished with everything in my being that she would wake up. At that moment, a warmth spread through me. It was warm and happy and beautiful. I felt the warmth leave through my fingertips and enter in to Rose.

"Rose..." That was it. She was dead. I'd lost my best friend.

I leaned back against the door, sobbing. As I sobbed, i heard a low moan. Wiping my eyes, I looked up.

"R-Rose? Was that you?"

As an answer, she groaned and slowly brought her arm up to her face, covering her eyes.

"Rose!" I exclaimed,

"Wha?" She said, softly, opening her eyes.

She bolted straight upright, wacking her head on a seat in the process.

•ok, so that's it for now. I will post part two soon. Again, please ignore any spelling, grammar, etc errors, as I'm typing this on the notes app of my iPad so no spell check. Just my own flawed knowledge of spelling.•


	2. Moments of Impact

•so, here's chapter two. Oh, and by the way, I made a polyvore thing of the outfit the girls are wearing. Here is a link. rose_lissas_party_outfit/set?id=102851094  
Enjoy•

~meanwhile, in a black car hidden nearby.~  
A man with greying black hair sat in his car, laughing evilly. He seemed to be slightly crazed, boasting to the man in the passenger seat next to him about how his plan had worked.   
"I've been planing this for years!" He laughed "I'm happy to finally have done it."   
His neighbour just nodded slowly, staring in to space.  
"Yes, brother, you are right" he said slowly, sounding almost dazed.  
The first man laughed again, now talking about how he couldn't wait to find out if his hunch was right.  
This man was a Moroi earth user, who had caused the the accident by causing the tree to fall across the road.   
His name was Victor Dashkov.

~Back in the SUV, Rose's POV~

I groaned, bringing my arm up to my eyes. I tried to think back, to what had happened and why I was in so much pain. I came up with nada

"Rose!" Lissa yelled.

"Wha? I asked, softly, opening my eyes.

Suddenly, the events of the night came slamming back to me, hitting me so hard that I sat up so quickly that I smashed my already pounding head against one of the seats. I groaned again, but then shook it off, turning my attention to the more important matters.

"Lissa, are you ok? We have to get you to a hospital!" I said

"Rose, I fine really!" She stated. I gave her a skeptical look. "No, seriously, Rose, I think it's you who needs to be admitted to hospital." She said, trembling.

"Wha... What are you talking about? I asked

"Look at your self, Rose." She whispered

Following her advice, I looked down and was completely shocked at what I saw. I'd thought Lissa's blood splattered dress was bad, but it was nothing compared to mine. The previously pristine white fabric was now completely dyed a deep crimson red from all the blood.

I put my hand to my throbbing head, groaning in pain and my now pale hand came away covered in even more blood. Stunned, I glanced over at the window where I had been sitting and noticed that the car was upside down, and that the window had an enormous, red stained smash in it. In the back of my now barley functioning mind, I realised that the red stains were blood and the smash had been created by my head slamming against it.

I gasped, now shaking and leaned back against the door.

"Rose? Are you ok?" Lissa asked, worried.

"I-I-I I don't know, Liss." I stammered

She looked at me for a second and then snapped in to action, grabbing the phone her parents had given her for her last birthday, and punching a number in to it. Half-heartedly, I realised that I should be doing that, but I couldn't. I was in too much shock.

She pressed the cell to her ear, anxiously drumming her silver-blue glittery fingernails on the side of her silver glitter high heel.

"Oh thank god!" She exclaimed

"We're on the I-81 highway, near Pennsylvania. Our car ran off the road and hit a tree. There- there are six people in the car. Two Damphirs, four Moroi." She said in to the phone.

I listened to the person on the other side, but couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few seconds, Lissa nodded and turned the phone off. We sat in silence for a while, just listening and waiting, until we heard the tell-tale sirens of ambulances, cops and fire trucks. Everything after that was a blur. They pulled the doors off our upside down SUV, and first pulled out the guardian and Lissa's - no, our- family, strapping them to stretchers, pushing them into ambulances and speeding away, towards the Royal Court and the Alma Dragomir memorial hospital. They pulled Lissa and I out last, being the only ones conscious. As they lifted me, in my still shocked state, on to a stretcher, Lissa resisted getting in to a separate ambulance.

"I'm sorry Miss Dragomir, but it's against regulation. You have to be in you own ambulance." Said the paramedic.

"Please. You have to let me go with her! She's my best friend. We almost DIED just now! I need her support!" Lissa almost yelled.

I looked at the man pleadingly. He looked between us, seemingly waging a mental battle over weather to follow protocol or do what would be best for the mental health of a pair of obviously traumatised teenage girls. He sighed.

"Fine. Hop in" he said quietly. We both gave him a thankful look, and then we were off.

•so that's chapter two. I will start working on part three tomorrow.

So what do you guys think of my Victor-caused-the-accident theory? Coz I mean, he must have suspected something before the events of the first book, before they ran away even. Why else would he have had Natalie follow them that day Lissa revived the crow?•


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING!  
•I know I said I was going to post like two days ago, and I was! But I got this massive migraine, and couldn't use my iPad, or it got worse. So I'm doing it now.•  
Rose's POV  
We sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news on the family. I sat in a chair, connected to a bunch of machines while Lissa paced. When I had refused to be in a bed, the doctors had made me at least have the machines.  
After a while, Lissa must have tired herself out, and sat down in the chair next to me, head in her hands. Just then, the door burst open, and a man in scrubs started walking towards us. Lissa looked up at him, a hopeful look on her face. But the instant I saw his face, my own heart turned to stone. I knew that look. That was the look of bad, bad, terrible news. The look you never wanted to see on the face of a doctor who was treating your loved ones.  
"I'm very sorry Princess. There was nothing we could do." He said mournfully.  
Lissa looked between me and him, looking helpless. "P-Princess?" She whispered.  
"Well yes," the doctor said. "As you are now the only and by default oldest member of your family, you inherit the title."  
Lissa's sad expression turned angry. Angry and dark and almost evil. And I didn't like it. With speed I didn't know she had, she reached across my lap and picked up a table lamp, ripping it from the wall. She launched it at the doctor, screeching " I KNOW HOW IT WORKS, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'VE GROWN UP LEARNING ABOUT IT"  
She broke down in sobs, bawling her eyes out. I blinked, completely surprised, and then brought her towards me in a hug.  
"Shhhh, you're going to be ok. I'm here for you, Liss." I soothed  
"But - but, my entire family is dead! How am I going to be ok?" She blubbered.  
I sighed. "I don't know Liss. I don't know."


End file.
